


porny shenanigans

by Zeriku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, just porny shenanigans, that's it lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriku/pseuds/Zeriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steer clear of broom closets and empty classrooms (unless you want to join in on the...fun?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [kenma/hinata] the broom closet? seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> fill for this prompt: http://hqkinkmeme.livejournal.com/622.html?thread=12910#t12910
> 
> but ofc we all know that lots of porny shenanigans happen during the high school years of sports cuties, so this isn't the end uvu;;;

It’s tentative, the way they both touch each other, even more so in Hinata’s case. Kenma doesn’t mind though, not when Hinata mewls against his neck in an aborted attempt to stifle his sounds. Kenma moves closer then, whispering Hinata’s name right by the shell of his ear and reveling at the shiver that it elicits.

"K-Kenma," Hinata half-sobs, one hand gripping the Nekoma setter’s shoulder tightly while the other clings at his shirt desperately.

Kenma glances at Hinata, taking in the flushed cheeks and glistening eyes before slanting his lips over Hinata’s trembling ones. He swallows the sounds that Hinata makes, greedily lapping at the inside of the ginger’s mouth. His hands aren’t idle between them, deft fingers wrapped around their lengths. Despite all that is happening, Kenma somehow finds the time to think of how this could have been better for the both of them if they aren't hiding at some broom closet. He searches for a reason why their rendezvous has to happen in such a place, and his mind helpfully supplies the words "summer camp".

He's jolted out of his thoughts when Hinata breaks away from their kiss, panting like a man deprived of oxygen before he whines low in his throat. That's the only warning that Kenma gets as warm liquid suddenly coats his hands and dick, halting his ministrations as he favors watching the expression of bliss that Hinata makes.

Kenma counts to five, waiting for Hinata to come down from his high patiently, and when he’s done counting, he nudges Hinata’s cheek with his nose. Hinata stirs from his blissed-out state then, murmuring Kenma’s name breathlessly. He then turns his head a bit to the side, lips brushing against Kenma’s softly as the hand gripping Kenma’s shirt slides downward. Kenma’s breath hitches when Hinata takes his lower lip between his teeth, and then again when Hinata’s hand wraps around his dick. He thinks that he’ll be ashamed of this when he remembers it later, but that’s all it takes for Kenma to inhale sharply as he reaches his climax.

The door behind him opens then, both the occupants od the small broom closet freezing when light floods in the tiny space that they're in. Kenma doesn't know who it is that discovered them, but what he does know is that they must appear absolutely ridiculous with their pants and underwear pooling around their ankles. He waits for Hinata to utter something, perhaps even a squeak, but Hinata doesn’t make a sound.

“Cat got your tongue?” Kenma bristles upon recognizing the voice, huddling closer to Hinata in an attempt to hide the Karasuno spiker from the intruder. He shoots a glare over his shoulder, the recipient of it smirking wider in response. “Being stingy is bad, Kenma.”

“Go away, Kuroo,” Kenma hisses. On his front, Hinata resumes clutching his shirt, face burrowed on Kenma’s neck once more.

Kuroo clucks his tongue, takes a quick glance at the hallway before saying, “Everyone’s gone for lunch, though Karasuno’s senior setter has been wondering where their wonderchild has disappeared to. Correct me if I’m wrong, but don’t you think it’d be too much of a shock for them to find him naked from the waist down inside a broom closet with their nemesis’ setter?”

Nekoma’s captain lets out an amused noise at the obvious discomfort that settles on the two. It’s apparent that they won’t be moving without some sort of push, though, so he adds, “Five minutes before they finish eating. Unless you want them to discover your naked butts, I suggest you follow me.”

“In exchange for?” Shivers run up and down Kenma’s spine when he sees Kuroo’s smirk, already knowing what his upperclassman will be asking in return.

“We’ll talk about that when we get to somewhere more secluded, okay~?”


	2. [lev/yaku] good boys receive better things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fill for this: http://hqkinkmeme.livejournal.com/622.html?thread=28014#t28014
> 
> porn for the sake of....porn. i also love all the nekoma babies so why the hell not right /hysterical laughter

He's never really considered Yaku-senpai as intimidating. Sure, when he's in the court, he gives off the same aura that Kuroo-senpai or even Kozume-senpai do, but most often than not, Yaku-senpai gives off an aura of being approachable. Like a mother, if you will. Some of the other senpais have actually jokingly dubbed Yaku-senpai as "mom", and Yaku-senpai has never really done anything aside from throw an exasperated glance their way.

Lev never really considered Yaku-senpai as very intimidating, not in the court or when he's throwing reprimanding glances to his younger peers. Except _now_ , that is, when Yaku-senpai is naked from waist down and straddling Lev like it's his rightful place to be in.

He tries his hardest to keep his eyes locked on Yaku's narrowed ones, but Lev isn't really as strong-willed as he wants to be.Yaku's smirk that appears when he catches his kouhai's eyes drift downward for half a second before darting back up guiltily is a testament to that. So is the pink tongue that licks red lips in a very obscene way. Lev wonders if his lips are as red as his senpai’s, recalling how intensely Yaku kissed him mere minutes earlier when he finally got Lev to sit down on the floor of the equipment room. It was an all out attack of lips, teeth, and tongue.

His train of thought is disrupted when a hand pets his crotch gently, the gentleness of the action belying the mischievous glint in Yaku’s eyes. The Nekoma freshman bites down to stifle a moan, feeling his face heat up more when Yaku’s other hand encircles his exposed cock. Lev isn’t really sure what to think now, because it’s not everyday that someone pushes him down on the floor to straddle him then proceed to jack off, and it’s getting harder and _harder_ to think when all of his blood is rushing down south.

Distantly, Lev reminds himself to never ever comment on Yaku’s height again as the hand petting his crotch slides up under his shirt, blunt nails scratching at his abdomen lightly. His breath hitches the same time Yaku’s does, Lev following it up with a whimper when Yaku continues to give attention to his abdomen. He wants to protest, to tell Yaku _senpai, that’s not what you should be petting_ , but Yaku forbade him to speak just before he silenced him with his lips earlier.

So Lev keeps silent, only letting out whimpers every now and then as Yaku teases him with light scratches at his belly and a live masturbation show. He reasons out that this is some kind of...of _punishment_. Because he’s a terrible, disrespectful kouhai.

When Yaku comes, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and lips parted, Lev thinks that maybe this incentive would be just the thing to help him be a better kouhai for his senpai. This idea is pretty much cemented on his mind when Yaku leans forward and whispers, “Good boys receive better things.”


End file.
